Giving up
by MonoMelon
Summary: He would probably be happy to know that the disgusting reserve course student is finally dead and gone. A.U. Major character death!


**Major character death! Read at your own risk!**

 **A.U, where Hinata kills himself instead of Komaeda. Hinata x Komaeda mentioned.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Danganronpa.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

The ocean; it is a place I have enjoyed. I watched silently as the waves crashed into the sand, leaving behind wet sand and shells. Some waves were big and some were small, but others were just averaged sized... Average...just like me.

A large knife sat on the sand next to me. ...I couldn't find a gun, and I was too scared to hang myself. ...I was tired of this. Everyone murdering each other, everyone being murdered by Monokuma, and Ko- ...Nagito. I was tired of the lingering thought of how worthless I really am. I have been ignoring their comforting words...like they could make me feel better.

A small gust of wind swept the area, causing me to shiver. _I probably shouldn't do this at night when it's cold... No. That's a dumb idea. I need to do it when everyone's asleep._ I grabbed the knife, which I stole from Nagito's room, and pressed it lightly against my skin. A small trail of blood left the would and ran down my arm. _He kept it sharp._ For some reason I felt happy that he used the knife I gave him.

I glanced over at one of the cameras. _I wonder when I kill myself...will there be a class trial?_ I shrugged. I stood up from my spot leaving an indent in the sand. _Could they use that as evidence?_ _Should I bother covering it up?_ I stared at the sand for a few minuets before walking away. I walked over to the water and took a few steps in. _Hopefully this will hide my footprints._ I couldn't help but think about everyone else while I was walking.

I knew that even if I hid that they would find me, but I couldn't help but think about who found me. Chiaki probably wouldn't find me, for I don't think she would go this far out in the beach. Souda...would probably freak out. I don't know what Akane would do to be honest; however, I know that Sonia would cry. And if it was Nagito... _He'd probably be happy that the disgusting reserve course student is gone._ I loved him. Even after everything he did...after everything he said... I-I still love him.

"He wont have to deal with me anymore," I mumbled. "None of them will." I kept walking until I found a place by a rock. This would be the place where I would end it. I would become like one of my...one of their classmates, only difference would be that I wasn't murdered.

With a tired sigh, I sat down beside the jagged rock. I looked up at the sky, and I was shocked to find out that it was almost morning. "I should probably hurry up," I whispered.

I held onto the knife tightly, for I was shaking and thought I might drop it. I held the knife to my wrist, but found that I could do it. I stared at he knife, and then my arm, and back at the knife again. _Why can't I do it?!_ The knife was trembling just above my wrist, but for some reason I could slice it.

With an angry sigh I pushed my wrist against the knife, and I pushed the knife down so that I could do it. I left out a gasp of pain. _I-I didn't expect it to burn s-so much!_ I watched the blood flow like a river out of the cut. quickly I did the same to the other wrist. _I-It w-wont be long n-now._ At this point I was shaking pretty badly. Although I was thinking about my death, I had Nagito on my mind . _H-he'll be so d-disappointed that I just killed myself._

I started to get extremely nervous. "I-I have t-to make it seem l-like a murder," I rasped. I could feel myself slipping away, but I couldn't let it bother me. I shakily reached for the knife and dragged it to my chest. Something was telling me to stop, but I had to ignore it.

I moved the knife so that it was pointing straight above my heart. I was panting and my vision was blurry, but I knew it was too late to stop. With my remaining strength, I plunged the knife into my heart. I tried to let out a scream; however, I was too weak and tired to do it. I still held onto the knife and pulled it out of my chest.

As I lied there and gasped for breaths of air, I thought of all my dead friends. _W-will they b-be disappointed in m-me?_ I felt my breathing slow down. I didn't know if they would or not, but I knew that they probably already hated me.

A warm tear left my eye and ran down my face. I didn't want to do this...I didn't want to leave here like this. I wanted to talk with Nagito one last time. There was so much that I wished to do. I coughed and lied my head against the rock. With my last breath I whispered Nagito's name, and I was finally able to leave this world.


End file.
